


A Chance to Re-connect

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You havent spent much time with your french boyfriend Arno Dorian and now you two have a chance to catch up and re-connect.





	A Chance to Re-connect

One warm spring day, you returned to your flat after a bit of shopping. Setting your bags down on the table, you called out “Jacob? Arno? Ezio?” Hearing nothing at all, you assumed that all three had gone out as well and you decided to simply take the time to catch up on some trash television.

No sooner had you made your way into the living room when you heard a voice call out “Bonjour mon chaton” (Hello my kitten). Instantly knowing you it was and instantly melting at the sound of his velvety voice, you replied “Hello Arno. I didn’t think you were home.”

Walking up behind you, he looked you over, you in your strapless spring dress and heels, looking you over as if you were a delicious meal. As he reached you, he slipped his arms under yours and pulled you too him. Moving your hair to the side, he began leaving kisses all up and down your neck, hitting those sensitive spots and making you whimper lightly.

“It’s been a long time Cherie, since it’s been just you and me alone” Arno said, purring in your ear as he brought his hands up to your breasts, squeezing the through the fabric of your dress. “Jacob and Ezio have gotten more of your attention lately than I have. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me” He teased, in a mock hurt tone.

“Mmmmmnmm. I hadn’t forgotten you. Not at all. “You said between breaths. You tried to assure him and you meant it. You had not forgotten him, but you had allowed yourself to be distracted by others, and for that it was only right that you make it up to Arno.

“In fact, while it’s just the two of us. We should start making up for it now” You suggested.

“We should. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you naked Cherie. It’s been so long, I might need to re-learn you.” Arno spoke as he grabbed the top hem of your dress and pulled it down to the floor, revealing only a pair of lace knickers.

“No brassier Cherie?” Arno teased.

“The dress was designed to be worn without one. I can always go put one so you can take it off?” You offered

Standing back up, Arno reached into his pocket and pulled out your favorite red tie. “That won’t be necessary.” He said as he pulled the red tie around your eyes and fastened it. Arno had a few surprises for you and since you had seen fit to tease him for weeks, he thought it would only be fair if he teased you a bit first. Knowing how much you enjoyed being blindfolded and knowing you were wet with anticipation, Arno bit his lip knowing how much you would be delighted by what he had in mind.

Without warning, Arno swiftly picked you up and carried you to your bedroom. He first laid you on the bed, then went to lock the door, lest Jacob and Arno return and want in on the fun. After locking the door, Arno went to the head of the bed, and finding your leather cuffs, secured your hands to the headboard one at a time, leaving your legs untied.

Laying there waiting, you tried to listen carefully for any hints of what Arno had in mind for you. You listened for the sound of clothes being removed but there was no such sound. As Arno knew all of your kinks well, he could have many different things in mind, all of them equally enticing.

As quietly as he could, Arno went to the foot of your bed, where you had an end table with a hidden compartment. Opening it up, Arno grabbed a few things he would need and ever so quietly closed the compartment, hoping you didn’t hear. Setting the items on top of the table, they were a feather crop, a purple leather scourge and a riding crop with a sterling silver handle. He kept his clothes on for the time being, the bulge in his pants visible to anyone who could see.

“Since you have seen fit to tease me for several weeks Cherie, I’m going to tease you with several different things. I’m not going to tell you what they are, you will just have to wait and find out.” Arno said, lowering his voice, enjoying the sound of you whimpering in anticipation and enjoying the sight of seeing your knickers get even more soaked.

Considering all the items he had to work with, Arno took his time making a selection, knowing that the wait was driving you insane. Along with the toys, Arno knew he also had the option of using his hands, his mouth or his cock. But he settled for something light to start off with, and that was the feather crop.

Knowing you were most ticklish around your belly, Arno took the feather and gently glided it all over you belly and your sides, making you squirm and kick. After a few minutes of this, he said teasingly “Too much torture? Let’s move on to something a bit more firm”

Setting the feather down, he picked up the crop next. Starting at your forehead, Arno ran the tip of the crop down your face and neck, the scent of leather catching your attention. As he moved down to your chest, making your nipples hard and then your hips, Arno took one hand and opened your legs more to allow him to run the tip of the crop over your center. He paused for a moment, before tapping your pussy with the tip of it, enough to get your attention, but not enough to cause any pain.

Aching terribly already, a part of you wanted to beg for mercy and to beg Arno to simply fuck you already. But another was enjoying just simply being with him and only him. You realized just how much you had missed being alone with him and you were bound and determined to not let such distance grow between you two again.

Whilst Arno enjoyed teasing you, it was beginning to be torturous for him. The weeks of not being with you alone had nearly driven him insane with lust and he found that he had underestimated how much he truly desired you. He had intended to tease you with all three toys and more, tease you to the brink and then some. But now that he had you alone, the longer he had you alone, naked and writing and calling for him, the more he simply wished to just connect with you.

Setting the toys aside, Arno finally began stripping down, not caring if you heard him do so or not. But you did hear him and knowing what he possessed underneath those clothes made you gasp and made you eager for more.

Once naked, Arno climbed on top of you. Not being able to resist one last bit of teasing, Arno took each of your nipples in his mouth, tracing circles around each one before sucking gently on each one. If you hadn’t been blindfolded, Arno knew you would have delighted in watching him play with them, giving each one a few last playful flicks with his tongue.

Reaching above your head, he removed your hands from the cuffs, kissing your wrists as he did so. He then pulled you in for a kiss, removing the blindfold while doing so and tossed it aside. With the both of you running your hands all over each other, your kisses became more frantic and Arno soon realized that you still had your knickers on.

Breaking the kiss just long enough to remove them, Arno tossed them aside and let you pull him back on top of you. Reaching between you, you grabbed a hold of his cock and enjoyed the feel of him moaning against his mouth as you stroked him just the way he liked it.

After a bit of this, Arno placed your legs around him and finally slid himself inside, nearly cumming right away as he felt just how wet you were for him. He forced himself to go slow at first, savoring how much you were moaning his name and as much as he tried to force himself to hold back, he quickly realized that was pointless and he just simply enjoyed being wrapped in you once again.

For you everything else had disappeared from the room except for the two of you. Feeling Arno’s lips on yours, his hands all over you, his cock buried deep inside your aching center, it was a wonder to you that you hadn’t cum already, he had gotten you worked up so much.

But you managed to hold off, if only because you wanted one bit of fun yourself before it was over. Pushing Arno up, you rolled him over onto his back and you quickly slid yourself back on him. Linking your hands with his, behind his head, you started riding him as hard as you could. Seeing him pinned to the bed, his eyes all but rolled back and feeling him harder than ever served to make you finally start to cum.

Feeling your climax speeding up, Arno did his best to buck his hips, so that you might feel him even more as you rode him. It worked and as you felt his throbbing cock get even harder, you moaned aloud and with several more thrusts, you came hard all over him, screaming his name, just as he came seconds later, growling and screaming yours even louder.

Collapsing in top of his chest, Arno used what little energy he had left to wrap his arms around and kiss the top of your forehead. A part of him wish he had lasted longer, but the rest of him was just in a state of bliss, finally having had the chance to have you to himself after so long.

He relished any time he had with you and you did with him. Shared or not it was always meaningful to him but sometimes he just needed a moment with you alone and now he had that back, he was going to enjoy every second.


End file.
